This invention relates to tables for use in butchering, and in particular to slatted tables for use in cleaning fish, which tables have self-cleaning features.
Previous tables and apparatus in the area of meat cleaning and dressing tables have had certain inadequacies and disadvantages for the individual attempting to use them in his home. For instance, Jeter, U.S. Pat. No. 2,222,767, issued Nov. 18, 1941, is a table cleaning system which employs small jets of water sprayed on the table to keep it clean. It includes, however, a permanent drain system connected to a drain pipe, and so moving it or putting it away between uses would be difficult. Further, since the table itself is solid, the waste material would tend to build up, clogging the screen plate over the drain.
On the other hand, Wilson, U.S. Pat. No. 2,506,352, issued May 2, 1950, shows a system of upper and lower rollers as part of a hog and cattle skinning table. Thus apparently the waste is allowed to drain through to the floor. Since there is no one drain area, the invention disclosed here would be difficult to use in the home.
This invention relates to solutions to the disadvantages of and problems raised by the above inventions.